<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>与布莱克先生斗智斗勇的日子 by CeciliaCC16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504697">与布莱克先生斗智斗勇的日子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaCC16/pseuds/CeciliaCC16'>CeciliaCC16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My OC-centric Potterverse Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaCC16/pseuds/CeciliaCC16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇又名：</p><p>《怎么办我觉得他爱他兄弟不爱我》《都说了不要让教父带孩子》《伦敦的布莱克一家——虽然孩子不是他们自己的但是……不不不，不是你想的那个意思》《某不愿透露姓名的小布莱克先生：我一早就知道我哥是个傻子》《同样不愿透露姓名的布莱克夫人觉得他说得对》《狗哥委屈，狗哥要离家出走》《“那你就走，反正这一整个庄园本来就都是我的”》《狗哥又留下了》《某个秃子到底死没死》《伏地魔死没死我不知道，反正我不会让波特夫妇死掉》《毕竟波特还欠我钱》</p><p>姊妹篇：《塞西莉娅的生平与谎言》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My OC-centric Potterverse Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>与布莱克先生斗智斗勇的日子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>今天，1980年1月16日。</p><p>首先，我结婚了。</p><p>好吧，“说这件事的时候不应该用这么平静的语气……”——莉莉？你刚刚是这么说的对吧？<br/>好啦好啦不要瞪我嘛。我就是简单的陈述一个事实而已。<br/>现在你看到的呢是我刚刚从麻瓜——我是说普通人——那里学到的视频日记，就是用录视频的方法记录下我的生活。这样好像拍电影哦，我就是主角！</p><p>但是摄影机好贵。金加隆消失之谜。</p><p>对，我结婚了。<br/>哎呀莉莉不要打我——<br/>——反正我是结婚了。</p><p>现在我和我身旁这位莉莉·伊万斯小姐，哦不对，已经是波特夫人了（莉莉你又掐我），我们呢正在为我的婚礼作最后的准备。简单来说就是我被她摁在椅子上化妆打扮。</p><p>拜托——这个头冠也太重了我觉得我不需要！<br/>不不不，头纱我也不行，挡眼睛！我还想看看那条傻狗在自己的婚礼上是什么鬼样子呢。</p><p>但是我还是被迫戴上了头冠和头纱。真的好重哦。</p><p>对了，忘记介绍了。我是塞西莉娅·诺曼，莉莉是我的好基友以及我的结婚对象的好基友詹姆·波特的老婆。至于我的结婚对象也就是之前我提到的那条狗——那就是我们亲爱的伟大的英俊潇洒玉树临风的西里斯·布莱克先生。</p><p>咳咳，这样形容太夸张了。</p><p>反正，这句话我说第三遍了，我结婚了，和西里斯。</p><p>上个月西里斯和我哥瑞克斯说这事儿的时候瑞克斯眼里迸发出了杀人的光芒。他用一种想要把西里斯拍进土里的力度拍了拍他的左肩膀。<br/>然后回去之后西里斯左臂酸痛了一周。</p><p>这也不能怪我哥，毕竟我俩谈恋爱的时候就瞒着他的，直接一下跳到结婚这个环节是个哥哥都接受不了。</p><p>现在我需要张嘴吗莉莉？哦好，啊——</p><p>抱歉抱歉刚刚涂了个口红，接下来我简单说说——还有多长时间才好啊莉莉？哦马上就出发了是吗？——好吧看来这段要结束了，拜拜咯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>现在我们已经到了婚礼现场。但是还要有一会儿才能够开始。西里斯不知道躲到哪里去了，肯定又有什么小秘密瞒着我。<br/>让我来看看来参加婚礼的有谁已经是有情人快成眷属的，下面我就把捧花扔给她。</p><p>转了一圈还是没看到西里斯，可能是臭美抹发胶去了。<br/>不要啊，我才不要看见一个不秃但是就是头顶反光的西里斯！</p><p>说实话我是没想到我这么早就会结婚的。梅林啊我今年才20岁！<br/>不过莉莉比我还早，她去年就结了。詹姆动作真快。</p><p>给你们看看我的婚纱……对是白的，当然是白的。<br/>其实选的时候我觉得黑色婚纱很好看来着，但没办法，我哥他比较古，老古董了，没办法。<br/>……瑞吉你怎么在这里啊。喂，今天我婚礼诶！你还打我！</p><p>这个项链是西里斯七年级的时候送给我的，好像说是上面的魔咒可以抵御一个恶咒来着。原本是准备戴我们家传家宝——我妈妈结婚的时候戴的那套珠宝的——但是我偷偷把它带了过来换上了。<br/>也不丑吧。<br/>我觉得这个项链可能就是西里斯审美的巅峰了。</p><p>天知道他还给我送过什么雷劈的东西……算了这个下次再说。我怕说着说着我就逃婚了。</p><p>不不不，我当然爱他……</p><p>莉莉婚礼前几天西里斯一直躲着我。不知道他当时在打什么算盘，总之就是联手詹姆一起坑我。<br/>我那时候是猜他因为什么不知道的原因生气啊之类的，但那个时候我任务也忙，真的没工夫管这些事情。每天死里逃生回来骨头都快散架了。<br/>就因为那个混蛋，莉莉结婚的时候我还犹豫了一下到底要不要当伴娘。</p><p>那会儿多卡斯和她男友也想着要结婚——他们真的很爱彼此——于是莉莉抛捧花的时候我就往边缘地方站了嘛。<br/>然后莉莉她扔得真准，一下就砸到我那里。我那时正在开小差想象莉莉和詹姆的孩子会长什么样子呢，突然余光里瞥见一个东西飞过来，下意识就接住了。接到手里才发现是捧花。然后我还没反应过来西里斯就直接单膝跪下了。<br/>他们绝对是预谋好的！绝对！我用诺曼家族的名誉发誓！</p><p>但是真的还是很感动啦。尤其是看到那枚戒指上的紫碧玺就更感动了。</p><p>它颜色和我的眼睛一模一样。</p><p>……我没哭。真的。</p><p>好吧哭得很凶，西里斯说他差点以为我会拒绝他。<br/>你敢说出去试试！</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>现在我赶在婚礼开始前要去和我的未婚夫偷偷见个面。这样说真的好像地/下/情哦。</p><p>然后我就被莉莉拉回来了。<br/>为什么啊莉莉。诶诶婚礼马上开始了？快帮我看看妆花没花……<br/>什么叫“你不是嫌烦还不在意的嘛”，这是什么话！好歹是我的婚礼诶！我人生中第一次结婚！<br/>（嘘这句话不要给西里斯听到。）</p><p>就算莉莉你夸我“天生丽质不需要化妆”我也不会消气的！</p><p>……我还是没看见西里斯。但是看见雷古勒斯了。他在冲我招手。说真的他和他哥长得真的蛮像的，就是瘦了点。<br/>当然还是西里斯更好看啦。</p><p>奇怪，我都在这里晃悠多久了还是没看见西里斯。明明都快开始了……等等，他不会逃婚吧！</p><p>哦哦他出现了，吓死我了。</p><p>在西里斯求婚前我对他的感情都是比较模糊的……可能就是因为我这人太胆小了吧。不太敢轻易付出感情什么的（笑）。</p><p>莉莉在她的婚礼开始前问过我想没想过什么时候和西里斯结婚啊，我说我没想过。真的没想过。不是因为不爱他啦。虽然说是“模糊”，但爱是很确定的。<br/>然后莉莉很奇怪啊就问我如果西里斯不结婚或者他和别人结婚了呢，你会怎么办。<br/>我第一个想法是不可能啊他那个破性子除了我谁还能忍？<br/>又想了想霍格沃茨七年他收到的能堆满两个教室的女同学们给的礼物，我沉默了。<br/>然后我终于承认说那我可能也就终身不嫁了。<br/>莉莉拍了拍手说你看所以说嘛。<br/>我真傻。那个时候莉莉眼里就带着狡黠的笑意的，我怎么就没察觉呢。痛心疾首啊痛心疾首。</p><p>诶这个是进场音乐吗？<br/>哦哦我现在走是吗？还是要等《婚礼进行曲》？<br/>诶不是现在吗……我还是等你动的时候再动吧。</p><p>我爸呢我爸呢，怎么是你啊瑞克斯？<br/>不是说必须要是父亲的嘛。</p><p>哦好吧，反正我们是巫师也不需要注重太多啦。</p><p>等等是不是快了？卡列林娜！帮我继续录像！……扶稳了！</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>（卡列林娜视角）</p><p>如你所见，我，卡列林娜·伊万诺夫娃，塞西莉娅的室友，一个工具人。</p><p>现在正在兄长瑞克斯·诺曼的陪同下走向她的新郎西里斯·布莱克的妙龄女郎就是我们的新娘塞西莉娅·诺曼。</p><p>她真的好好看啊。</p><p>布莱克要是敢背叛她我就让她和我过日子去。</p><p>现在我给你们简单介绍一下。塞西莉娅，我们拉文克劳的院花，连任五年年级第一，当了三年级长，连续两年被评为“全霍格沃茨最想娶的人”和“最想嫁的人”。<br/>别问为什么有两个，问就是又美又帅。<br/>西里斯·布莱克……好啦这个我们就不介绍了。认识的都知道。<br/>新郎确实帅。不过当时他俩在一起的时候西里斯成了大半个学校的男同学的公敌。<br/>塞西莉娅倒没成为公敌什么的，毕竟女孩们也喜欢她（嘘）。</p><p>新娘真的美。美得我喘不过气。</p><p>好吧现在让我们来看看那一边的新郎。<br/>……他在哭？<br/>喂喂不是吧？</p><p>我都替塞西莉娅感到丢脸啊！怎么会有这样的新郎啊！</p><p>唉，谁让塞西莉娅就是喜欢他呢。</p><p>现在我们的新娘已经走到新郎面前了。哦新郎眼泪还在淌。<br/>新娘笑了！新娘掀起自己的头纱了！新娘她亲上去了！</p><p>（镜头晃动）<br/>啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>（可能是文字类游戏版本的）</p><p>神父：今天我们在这里出席这位男士和这位女士的神圣的婚礼。请问你们俩彼此当中，有谁有什么理由认为你们的婚盟不合法吗？<br/>西里斯：（摇头）<br/>塞西莉娅：（摇头）</p><p>神父：在场的各位当中，有谁能提供正当的理由，指出这两位的婚姻不合法吗？<br/>众人：（寂静）</p><p>神父（面向西里斯）：好，西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克，你愿意接受塞西莉娅·西比尔·诺曼，作为你的合法妻子吗？<br/>西里斯（笑）：是的，我愿意。</p><p>神父：（面向塞西莉娅）：好，塞西莉娅·西比尔·诺曼，你愿意接受西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克，作为你的合法丈夫吗？<br/>塞西莉娅（与西里斯对视一眼）：是的，我愿意。</p><p>神父：请交换结婚戒指。<br/>旁白：紫碧玺在阳光下绽放光彩，就像新婚的两人面上洋溢出的喜悦一样。所有在场的人都会称赞这真是一对令人羡艳的神仙眷侣。西里斯认认真真把那个象征着幸福的环套上塞西莉娅的左手无名指，然后塞西莉娅做了同样的事情。他们抬起头，注视着彼此。</p><p>神父：以大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国法律所赋予的合法权利，我现在宣布，你们正式结为合法夫妻。你现在可以掀开头纱亲吻你的妻子了，西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克。<br/>旁白：塞西莉娅这时候却有点手足无措了。但等了几秒西里斯却没有凑上来。她眨了眨眼，看着西里斯感觉他整个人都在冒着傻气。塞西莉娅忍不住轻笑了笑，然后她抬手——<br/>旁白：塞西莉娅直接自己掀开了自己的头纱，踮起脚吻上了西里斯的唇。这个时候新郎仿佛才反应过来，伸手扣住他的新娘的后脑加深了这个吻。<br/>旁白：整个目睹了这一过程的宾客们都在鼓掌欢呼，从魔杖尖端射/出来的彩带飘在两位新人的身上，这一个时刻仿佛被永恒地拉长了。<br/>旁白：一吻终了，两人的耳尖都红得滴血，即使之前相处过程中比接吻更过分的事情多得数不清。</p><p>西里斯：我刚刚想说，你今天真美。<br/>塞西莉娅（挑眉）：仅仅是美吗？<br/>西里斯（笑）：在我眼里你永远是最美的。<br/>塞西莉娅：今天可能是你情商最高的一天，西里斯。——好吧，你今天特别帅。</p><p>旁白：在亲朋好友的喝彩与起哄声里，他们又慢慢靠近，再一次虔诚地吻住了彼此。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>